The Rocket
by Virus 0- The Unknown
Summary: Evil falls and one craws away... a story of rebirth, relapse, revelation, and ultimately redemption. Sorry, I had to rewrite chapter 2... again. I'll update soon sorry.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of the characters or the regions in the games, anime, manga etc. They are owned by Nintendo and game freak.

Anyways, I decided to redo the first chapter seeing how I went in the second chapter, which I also plan on rewriting to fit the story line better.

And Now, on with the show….

**The Rocket**

…_bzzt… . …bzzt…attention_

…_bzzt…all ...bzzt…rockets…_

_Our leader Giovanni has been apprehended and probed for all info on Team Rocket…bzzt_

_As your final order, all rockets are to destroy all items related team rocket …bzzt… and disband… bzzt… …_

_Long live the Rockets, no more…_

And so that day, December 31th, came to be known as the end of not just Team Rocket but the end of all related organizations. Both police and Elite Trainers alike apprehend members of the various criminal organizations as well as their leaders, which included A man similar to Don Giovanni, the former gym leader of Virdian city. Soon after he was apprehended, he escaped but was confronted by Mewtwo, badly injured after a battle with the cyborg Mewtwo designed by Team Rocket, but still capable of facing Giovanni. Desperate, Giovanni activated a bomb implanted in his left arm. Neither body was found.

And so the fall of an empire occurred, seemingly fitting for one such as team rocket. Little did anyone know that the world as they knew it would change forever. A missing body left the question on many people's minds.

"Where is Giovanni?"

The truth was, the Don Giovanni who was suspected to be the leader of Team Rocket was dead. He had died just about ten years ago. His body was even dug up from the ground and confirmed by former Rockets turned informants. Many wonder, who really ran team Rocket.

He certainly looked the part, he trained the same pokemon, but he clearly isn't the same person.

Who really led team rocket, who was really the face behind team Rocket?


	2. Awakening

January 1st, 1X around 2 am, location unknown

…

"Ugh…. Where am I?" "And… why can't I feel my left… Whoa!!

Wait! What happened to my…

"Shut up you idiot and go back to sleep." TWACK!!

"Ugh."

….

January 7th, around 9am, location unknown

??'s pov

"Wake up you idiot, you've been out cold for 6 days!" TWACK.

As the fist slammed on my head and I regained consciousness to find myself inside some cabin. The person who slammed their fist on my head was an elderly lady, wearing a brown and white dress. A long scar running on the left side of her face. For some reason, she seemed familiar.

"OUCH!" "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU HAG", I shouted as I awoke."

TWACK.

"IS THAT WHAT I GET FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE, screamed the old woman. "YOU SURELY WOULD'VE DIED HADN'T I CLOSED UP THAT WOUND FOR YOU."

"WHAT WOUND!" and turned at looked at my now empty left arm socket which appeared to be stitched up.

"OH! I see," I said in a bit of a whimper. "Well, even if that's the case, that doesn't give you the right to hit me."

At the time, I was a bit angry but also confused. Why was my left arm gone? Why am I here? And more importantly, what do I do now.

Leaving this questions aside, for a moment, I stood up and faced my savior. "Well, I guess owe you thanks miss."

"No problem, stranger, or should I say my brother, Don, the leader of team Rocket," said the old lady jokingly.

"Brother, Don, team Rocket," I said. "I'm no Rocket, my name is… Red. And is your brother really Giovanni?"

"Last I checked I was the one who asked the first question," said Agatha. " I suppose you're not lying about not being Don, but when I found you out in the forest, you were wearing prosthetics on your face. You were his spinning image. But after removing them, it turned out you really were just some young kid."

And as it turned out, it was true. I couldn't have looked older than some kid. My short and abnormal pigmentation of Crimson red and black hair remained the way it did every since I was young. And my eye's were still an emerald green. Yet, I felt different. I looked… older, as if years had gone by since the last time I was me. But pressing matters were at hand. First things were first."

"Wait a minute," I said. "If you say that you're Giovanni's sister, then you must be Agatha!"

"Now there's a surprise," said the old woman, slightly stirred. "I didn't expect you to know my name kid. How is it?"

"Like I said before," I said. "The name's Red, Akai Tsunami, but people just call me Red for short."

"Still doesn't explain how you know my name boy," said the old woman.

"You could say I was adopted by Giovanni, granted it was against my own will. Can't remember the details so well, but it was around the time I was 11 years old. I was a novice trainer at the time, having been raising an Abra along with an Eevee. Anyways, I was passing through Viridian at the time and there was this ad up in the pokemon center, about the gym leader looking for new trainers to work there. I figure I could go and get a job and such. It's all so blurry though. I remember training session, physicals. I remember them even sending my parents a notice informing them that I had disappeared for some reason, along with my pokeballs.

"I guess this is what Don meant before he died," thought Agatha. "About 'living' on in the next generation…"

I sparked up quickly and spoke to her somewhat demandingly. "What did he say." I had nothing else on my mind.

"Well, I guess I can't tell you much, seeing as how me and Giovanni stopped speaking years ago," said Agatha. "He was in the crime business for a long while. They called him Fear, because that's all that anyone felt about him after a battle. And if it even came that far. He was a demon with firearms, as you might guess. So when he was diagnosed with cancer, you could see why I man like that finally felt fear. He went mad. So, in our last meeting, he told me that he came with a method to keep his image alive. To live on, as if death were meek and beatable. He never said how, but he said that the power of a youth could keep him alive. I guess this is what he meet."

I felt weak and I sat down again. I couldn't come to grips with what had happened to me. What can I do, where do I go from here?

"He was a monster," said Agatha. "That much is sure. Now, listen kid, it's unsafe to go around without an arm. While you can't just grow one, I have a friend in Saffron city who might be able to help. You don't have to live like that…

"BUT WHY ME?," I shouted. "WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO ME!" I pointed to my empty socket. "I wonder what my parents would say? … I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THAT BASTARD AS LONG I LIVE! I'LL TAKE DOWN TEAM ROCKET EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

"It'd be fair to warn you, before you waste your time, that it's too late." Team Rocket disbanded, and all the documents pertaining to their experiments were probably destroyed by now. I'm sure there's no way to make his assistances come clean or anything. I suppose you should just try and live your own life again. It won't be easy, but I'm sure you could pull it off."

"I'm not sure about that," I said, starting to calm down. "After all. I was him for some time. While I can't remember it all, I remember some things. I'm not sure if I can live with the damage I've cause."

"Listen, I'm no scientist," said Agatha. "But it seems to me that you weren't the one who made all of those decisions. And whatever it was that did is gone now, from what I can tell. Go home and find yourself. It's all that you can do"

Them she was silent. And after a moment

"Say… um… where are you from anyway?"

I sweatdropped. It was the first time I almost felt like laughing.

"I was living in New Bark in the Johto region but I'm originally from Pallet Town," I said.

"Well," Agatha said. "I guess you should head back to New Bark Town and try to start track down your family and start your life over. If you feel up to it, later you should head out to Pallet and seek out professor Oak. He may get you back on the right path as well. But first things first. Head to Saffron City and look for a man named Professor Smith who works for Silph Co. Tell him I sent ya. I already sent word for your arrival a few days ago."

She then tossed me a poke ball.

In the meantime, this abra that I found with you… you should probably take it with you. It may prove useful. While Team Rocket is gone for now, the world is still a dangerous place for people without pokemon. Besides, I'm more of a ghost type person anyway." 

I clicked the ball and a yellow and brown pokemon came out. He looked up at me and I smiled down at hime

"Whatever happened to me, you must've saved me correct," I asked the psychic pokemon.

"Abra," said the Abra who seemed to nod in agreement.

"Well," I said. "I guess I should say thanks. And if it's all right with you, I'd like you to come with me."

"Abra, Abra," smiled the Abra who seemed to like his new trainer.

"Well, ready to go," I asked the Abra anxiously. "After all, what good is hangin' around here, right?"

The Abra nodded.

So we headed for the door…

"Wait!," said Agatha. "Are you leaving already. Don't you think you should change out of those ripped clothes."

Truthfully, my outfit was torn. It seemed ragged and the R on my chest would probably arouse unneeded attention.

"I guess, but I don't have another outfit," I told the old lady.

"Don't worry," said Agatha. "I have some old clothes in my closet that were once my son's and a travel bag too." 

She seemed to smile as she lead me to the back room.

….

April 7th, 11X around 12:00am

Agatha's point of view

To all those who it may concern

…Well, I guess we all have to go eventually, as they say. The doctors say that my liver is finally giving out so this will act as my final testament. I could care less what happens to my house, they could burn it down for all I care. As both a civilian and as a member of the Elite Four, I regret nothing about my life. The ghost pokemon that served as my family have found peace as have I. I ask that people who attempt to mourn me to move on. The world is too big to remember my name or all of my battles. But, this must be noted and accounted for.

I once knew a boy. I met him long ago and saved him from death. He nearly died from blood loss as a result of arm loss.

I wonder how his story ended up being written.

The Rocket… I think that's what they call him.

………….

Wow! I can't believe it. I barely just started writing again.

Sorry people, I just get so sidetracked. I'll update soon, I promise.


End file.
